Mystery Dungeons of Sunfall and Moonrise
by A Random Human
Summary: A shiny Eevee who has everything close to her stripped away because of her rarity. A misunderstood Mawile disowned by all who know her. The pain of the two accidentally cause the world to fall into havoc, thanks to the legends of the Cities of Sunfall and Moonrise. However, with new allies, they want to sort it out. Unless the 'Shadow Squad' start interfering... OC entry closed!
1. Chapter 1

**Heeeeellloooooo people, and I am coming to you all at 1:30am to bring you this story! It is my own Pokemon Mystery Dungeon idea, frankly because I am getting so booooooored writing Pokemon Ranger ones! **

**Oh yeah! Before I start on this crazy, coffee-fuelled chapter, I will be accepting OCs in this story, because I will be unable to adapt and bring in ****_any_**** characters from the Mystery Dungeon games! Details will be at the bottom! So, on to the chapter!**

* * *

"We are safe here, okay? Nobody will be after you any more, understand?" The small child looked up at who was standing over her, who happened to be her older sister.

"B- But what about M- Mummy? A- And Daddy?"

"I- I… I don't know how to answer that… But, in the very unlikely case that they have been badly hurt, I will always be there for you, little sister. I promise."

The small girl's sister then ran over to some nearby trees then, before peering out to see if anyone was nearby. Her burning tail provided her sister, just a few mere years old, with the warmth which she had previously had from her deceased parents.

There was just one thing that the small girl didn't know, which actually was the matter of her parents' passing.

"P- Pyra? W- will we get out alive?"

"… Yes. We will, no matter what the odds, and what the consequences happen to be." The girl then carefully strode over to her sister, before leaning on her warm fur. "I promise."

"You make lots of promises… How come?"

The Flareon stayed silent after that, before there was a loud crash from nearby. Snapping to attention, she took guard over her sister before frowning. "This cannot be good… I hope that help arrives soon! Mira, if they come too close… Stay by my side. Running and hiding will be futile against this bunch."

"O- Okay…"

"Pyra! There you are! We were worried sick when we heard that there had been an attack on your family!" The Flareon rolled her eyes as two male Pokemon, a Jolteon and a Vaporeon respectively, ran over to the two of them.

"Storm. Drift. CAN YOU NOT TELL THAT I HAVE BEEN RUNNING FOR DAYS WITH MY LITTLE SISTER?!"

"By any chance," Drift the Vaporeon began, before taking a quick glance from the way which he and Storm had come from, "were you being pursued by a group of criminals called the 'Shadow Squad', which consists of dark and ghost types?"

"Y- Yes!" the small child worked up the courage to yelp, before the two male Pokemon gasped.

"We were followed! But why are they-"

"Mira."

"Why would they want such a cute little Eevee?!"

"She is cute, so she can distract! She hasn't evolved, so they could force her to evolve into an Umbreon! Plus… She is the only shiny Eevee supposedly in current exist- Ugh…" The Flareon fell to the ground in pain then, from severe injuries and exhaustion then, as well as a pesky Sableye behind her.

"And this is exactly why we became explorers!" Storm cheered then, before he pulled out a badge. "We can easily escape with this ba- Hey! Give that back!" The Sableye which had attacked Pyra had sneakily gone and snatched the explorer's badge out of the unsuspecting Jolteon's look.

"Pathetic…" Drift mumbled then, before looking at the weak Pyra, who was barely able to stand.

"D- Drift… S- Storm… Please, take my sister to… To… Sunfall City… Sh- She will find sanctuary… It will only be for a few years… But it will be enough for her to grow up, and… find her true potential…" Pyra whispered with her weakening breaths. Storm and Drift gave her astonished looks whilst Mira huddled up to her cooling fur, unaware of her situation.

"Drift, you take 'er. I'm flipping useless except for battling without my badge. You have yours, so you can help the lil' kiddo out."

"But-"

"Go, Drift! The lil' kiddo will soon realise that her sister could be dying!"

"Fine. But you two had better make it to Sunfall City alive, or else."

"Or else… What?... We would… Be dead…"

"Just- Just stay alive! Mira, come with me. Pyra and Storm will catch up later." The small Eevee looked up at the worried looking Vaporeon, before she struggled to her feet and bounded over to him. "Your sister want me to take you to Sunfall City, one of the safest places at the moment. We'll use my 'magic' badge to get there, how does that sound?"

"It- It sounds… Cool! I- I like magic… E- Especially wh- where random Bunearys j- jump out of 'Old Man Alakazam's h- hat whilst he sleeps…" Drift chuckled then, and put on a smile.

"I liked that too! Now, let's go."

"O- Okay…"

* * *

**Meanwhile…**

"And a-one and a-two and a-OI! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" A stroppy teenage Plusle snapped as she and her friend, conveniently a Minun, were practising their cheering. The Pokemon which had been caught put on a toothy grin then, before realising who they were distracting.

"_Oh._ It is you two. What are you practising? Your numbers, which you should have learned in nursery school?! HA!"

"Says you, the two-timing traitor?!"

"I can count, thank you very much! Now, I am just here to pick up some of my stuff! You kicked me out before I could get all of my valuables, remember!" The Mawile snapped, before turning their head and storming away.

"Uh… I guess that you don't like Tear that much?" The dumb-witted Minun asked, just to be met with a hostile look.

"Don't like?! DON'T LIKE?! I DESPISE THAT… THAT THING'S EXISENCE! She ratted us out because she figured out that we were tampering with the scores and systems in all of our other competitions, getting us banned! Doesn't that deserve enough hatred?!"

The Minun flinched then, before the windows of their cave-turned-dance-studio/home went dark. Tear wandered back over to the two Pokemon then, her few possessions within her larger jaw at the back of her head.

"What is going on?..."

"Uh… Nothing good. Nothing good at all." Then, all around the three, fragile items began to smash. Heavy objects began to get flung around. Anything of value vanishing, except for what was within the Mawile's jaw.

"Gyah! What is going on?!" The Plusle then shrieked, before a large purple figure emerged in front of the trio.

"Teeheehee… Good, good… Our first run in with civilians this side of the forest… Teeheehee…"

"Who are you?!" Tear yelped, the Plusle and Minun hiding behind her in fear.

"Teeheehee… I am but a passerby with my entire workforce… However… Not complying to my demands will turn me into your worst nightmare… Teeheehee…" The Pokemon, who Tear and the other two realised to be a Gengar, chuckled. "Teeheehee… So, kiddies… Do you know anything about… The legend of the Sunfall and Moonrise temples?... Teeheehee…"

"No!" Both Plusle and Minun yelled, before pointing at Tear.

"Teeheehee… So, you know about them?... Teeheehee…"

"N- No!" Tear yelled, before spinning around and walloping the Gengar in his ghostly face, before rushing outside. She needed a quick getaway.

And fast.

Fortunately, she noticed a small, narrow gap between nearby trees. Just large enough for a Mawile with a stuffed jaw to fit through, seeming as she was extremely small for a Mawile.

But one thing was for sure, she knew about the City of Sunfall and the City of Moonrise's temples.

She had been told everything about it by her grandparents. Or was it her great-grandparents? She couldn't remember.

* * *

_For as long as time itself, the city of Sunfall and the City of Moonrise have always been there, as the guardians of both night and day. Sunfall was the haven, where the only battles carried out were to decide upon the city's strongest to protect the sacred temple, and the treasures and relics within, or they were friendly, and merely for training. Moonrise was originally a haven too, but at one point as early as Pokemon-kind could remember, a being of absolute impurity infiltrated the Moonrise Temple, devastating the nature, the city and the citizens. In order to restore the balance, the impurity was sealed away far beneath the temple, and split between Sunfall and Moonrise. However, there was disputes over the future, and if this impurity were to be released. _

_The keys were destroyed, and fragments scattered across the world. The locations of all of the fragments, as well as in various other places without the fragments were what were soon to become 'Mystery Dungeons' where only qualified adventurers were allowed to explore, except for the obvious exceptions of criminals after riches. _

_So, after this, the temples were too buried under the wastes of both cities, before they were deep underground, with only the bearers of the keys able to regain access._

* * *

**So... There you have it! It may seem a slight bit short, but the caffeine induced 'coffee effect' is beginning to wear out...**

**Now then... OCs! And by the way, I already have my human-turned Pokemon character sorted, so no requesting for that position!**

* * *

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Personality:**

**Pokemon Species:**

**Appearance: (Each Pokemon needs to be unique!)**

**Backstory:**

**Origin within story: (Sunfall/Moonrise)**

**Occupation: Explorer? Shadow Squad? Solo-adventurer? It could be anythingQ**

**Allegience: Explorers? A part of this 'Shadow Squad'? Protection of Moonrise/Sunfall? Whatever you want them to be loyal to, really!**

**Strengths: (at least 1, at most three.)**

**Weaknesses: (at least 1, at most three.)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, many more OCs still needed! By the way, if you want, teams can be submitted too, so if you wish, you can submit a team, up to the maximum of four Pokemon! And luckily, this chapter isn't brought to you courtesy of coffee. So, on to the chapter!**

* * *

**Five Years Later…**

"One more time! Yes, that is it! Ha, perfect!" Mira grinned as she was finally able to knock Drift right off his feet, actually hurting him. "Wow, you're something different, Mira! I haven't had such a workout in years!"

"Really?!"

"Yes, you seem just as good as- As-" Drift stopped then, before shaking. He didn't want to remind the silver Eevee about her sister and Storm never returning to Sunfall.

"As who?"

"Oh, it's nothing. Nothing at all. I don't really know why I blurted that-"

"Pyra and Storm were what you were going to say, wasn't it?" The Vaporeon looked down at his paws then, before nodding. Mira sighed then, before she tried putting on an optimistic smile. "I am not as much of a big baby as I was a few years ago, Drift. Plus, what happened to Pyra and Storm were simply matters of life. Pokemon live, Pokemon die."

_Sometimes, I think that this girl is more grown up than I, despite the seven year age difference, with her being only eleven! Maybe it is time…_

"Mira, I have a question for you."

"Yes, Drift?"

The Vaporeon paused briefly as he quickly thought through what he was going to say. "Do you feel as though you are ready?"

"Ready? Ready for what?"

"Your sister told me before we left her and Storm to take you here, to Sunfall, to help you grow up a bit, so that you can reach your full potential. I am beginning to think about that… And maybe she was right, and you should definitely reach your full potential. Mira, I need you to think this through carefully. Do you reckon… That you would be able to evolve, in order to fulfil your sister's wishes?"

Mira gasped when she heard that sentence, before she grinned. She had always wanted to evolve, due to the single fact of there being so many choices to choose from!

Flareon, like Pyra.

Vaporeon, like Drift.

Jolteon, like Storm.

Leafeon, if she could find herself the required rock.

Glaceon, with similar reasoning to Leafeon.

Espeon, just during the day.

Just not Umbreon. The villains after her and Pyra on the day of her sister's death wanted to force her to evolve into an Umbreon. That was not an option for her.

"Yeah… I would like to evolve… But first, I want to do something else! I want to become an explorer, just like you, my sister and Storm!"

* * *

"We're sorry, but you can't sign up to become an explorer unless you are part of a team. Come back once you have a team. We have told you this repeatedly." Tear groaned as the Chansey turned their back on her yet again, before she knew that she may as well give up.

For all that she knew, they may have found out about the Shadow Squad being after her, because she was one of the only Pokemon in existence that knew about the legends. There could also be the fact that after getting viciously attacked after she had ran away from Plusle and Minun, the two Pokemon had started spreading rumours about her. It took mountains of charity to prove the rumours wrong though.

"Someday… I wish that somebody will actually come around to wanting to assist me in stopping this Shadow Squad… They've ruined my entire life, and I need to fix it!" Tear looked at the ground then, before looking up at the nearby mountains. "So, if I can't become an explorer yet, I guess that I should train as hard as I can so that when I become one, I can work as hard as I possibly can!" Her mind was set then. She would stop the Shadow Squad, no matter what the consequences or anyone's opinion of her.

So, Tear began to trudge down a road, dragging her few belongings behind her in a small bag. She was definitely a sight for sore eyes. Her entire body was bumps, bruises, scars and wounds. It made her look as though she was a traveller who had been targeted by bandits or thieves in a forest, and was unable to leave unscathed. Her bag was simply a rugged piece of material which had hastily been sewn together, like the handiwork of a baby bug type. And then there was the actual matter of her belongings. There was the odd berry seen falling out onto the road, but due to other Pokemon steering clear of her, they were never picked up. There was a few scarves too, one of which, the actually neat pale blue one, being around her neck. Then there was the small bundle of precious stones within her bag. Fire stones, Water stones and Thunder stones.

As she continued to look up at the mountain though, she had her attention on something completely different. The two Pokemon which were sparring with each other at the end of the road, on a small grassy patch. An Eevee and a Vaporeon. Mira and Drift.

"W- Wow… You really are giving me a run for my money…"

"I am? Just as much as Pyra?"

"More than her… Your battle style reminds me of Storm… Your thinking reminds me of Pyra… Your determination like me… You basically are the three of us in one…"

"U- Uh… Excuse me?" Tear asked as she walked over to the two, just as Drift was able to pull himself up. "M- May I ask you two something?"

Mira looked over at the Mawile then, before frowning. "I was having fun beating up one of my big sister's best friends! What do you want?"

"I need to know… You two seem strong… I need to ask if you two could help me."

"Help you with what? If we don't hear soon, we are going back to our battle." Drift calmly stated, before Tear nodded in understanding.

"Well… I have this horrible group after me, and I want to become an explorer in order to help me get closer to stopping them-"

"Does this group happen to be the Shadow Squad?!" Mira yelled out then, making Tear flinch and nod. "Oh phew, I'm not the only one that they are after anymore! Isn't that great, Drift?! Drift? GYAH!" Mira shrieked as she noticed the same Sableye from years earlier stood over a weak Drift then.

"Come with me, kiddies… The Vaporeon'll live if you do…" Mira frowned, before Tear shot the Sableye a look.

"Not on mine, Drift's, or anyone elses lives!" Mira yelled then, before tackling the creepy Pokemon. It didn't phase him too much, but he was distracted with his focus on Mira. Tear realised that then, as she noticed the Sableye's claw reach out to swipe at the badly injured Drift. She took advantage of the distraction though, before using Vice Grip, and preventing the Sableye from moving.

"Get him quickly!" Tear snapped then, her grip on the struggling Sableye getting weaker by the second. So, Mira began by tackling, causing him serious damage. Tear couldn't see what was happening, but she could tell that Mira suddenly felt much more confident. As though she had… Evolved.

"I think we should stop there…" Drift mumbled as he weakly pulled himself up then, looking at the Mawile and the Eevee-turned-Espeon.

"Why?! He tried killing you, plus he caused the serious pain that we last seen Pyra in!"

"We're pulling in a crowd… Plus, it isn't your job…" Drift then began to slowly limp away once the Sableye had been released.

Mira then smiled at Tear. "We make a good team, don't we? Plus, we have a similar enemy, so that is even better!" Tear nodded then, before she realised something.

"Team! Oh, I forgot! I really want to be an explorer, but they refuse to accept me without a team…"

"I want to be an explorer too! But I kept getting told by Drift that I needed at least two Pokemon in a team to join me before I could… This makes two of us. We still need a third 'mon…"

"Ugh… Excuse me… But where in the Distortion World am I?..." The two then turned, and noticed a Lilligant stood there, dizzy and weak. "I think that I have hit my head… I think that I can see a Mawile and a Espeon…"

Mira and Tear exchanged weird glances then.

"But… We _are_ a Mawile and an Espeon, just like you are a Lilligant…"

"Wh- WHAT?!"

* * *

**Okay then, so there are the three main characters! Mira, Tear and the mysterious Lilligant!**

**Now, a few of the villains will be introduced next chapter, seeming as I have a few characters, notably the Gengar and Sableye, still needing a proper cameo! OCs will also begin to be brought in within the next few chapters and beyond!**

**So, all I can really say now is to please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay then, this chapter introduces Team MAX, a team given to me to use by an amazing friend on here, TrainerNaps, who has probably been one of my best friends on here from almost right near the beginning of me writing (speaking of which, I have been on here for a whole year as of a month today!) and if I were you and haven't read their fanfictions (I know some of you have, as they directed some of you to this story) YOU MUST GO TO THEIR PROFILE AND READ THEM! Their writing is really good! (No offence, Oakwillow907[going by your username from before, who knows how often you change it!])**

**So... OC entry is still open, but not for much longer. I've been responding to PM after PM about OC submissions, as well as attempting to write for some of my own original fictions on FictionPress... So, on to the chapter! **

* * *

"Y- You're lying! You aren't Pokemon!" the strange Lilligant screeched out, shaking her head about as though her head was on some sort of hinge with no other form of movement.

"We- We are Pokemon, we swear... Unless- WOAH! YOU ARE MEANING THAT YOU WANT US TO BELIEVE THAT YOU ARE A HUMAN?! HUMANS DON'T EXIST!" Tear shrieked, before the Lilligant looked as though she had tears welling up in her eyes.

"B- But I am a human... You two are horrible... Leave me alone!" the Lilligant turned around then, before running off, sounding as though she was crying. Mira gasped when she realised where the Lilligant was running to though.

"That way is the buried temple! It is so dangerous, Pokemon have ventured in but have only ever come out in coffins!" Mira yelled out, before giving Tear a desperate look. "We have to stop her from coming out in a coffin too!"

"But we aren't explorers, we don't have authorization!"

"A life is at risk, it would be worth it!"

"Okay then..."

* * *

"So, what happened, Farren? Did you find the Mawile?" The Sableye nodded as he approached his boss, who happened to be a Honchkrow brandishing a deep, red scar right across his left eye.

"Teeheehee... Did you grab her then? You better not have murdered her! Teeheehee..." The Gengar who had confronted Mawile years earlier chuckled, before giving his ally a harsh look.

"She was with that shiny Eevee from years ago, who evolved into a green Espeon as they tried to stop me from killing the Vaporeon..."

"What?... That Eevee whose sister we almost killed?" Farren tilted his head in confusion then. He was sure that the Flareon had died under his hand! But then he remembered, the Honchkrow, named Raven, had mentioned just after that he had managed to work alongside the Gengar, Trickster, 'to manipulate the two hearts of two pure'. That must have meant that Pyra and Storm hadn't have died, but had been taken when inches from death, and had their hearts corrupted. However, that was five years ago, and he hadn't seen either of them since, so he was a bit unsure... Unless they had been stationed within the city of Moonrise – the city of the night, yet also of adventure.

"I guess so, master Raven. But they ended up attacking me when I went to attack the Vaporeon to force them to come with me. They fight good as a duo. _Too good._ But I think that they were heading to the dangerous underground temple ruins where nobody has come out alive after a Lilligant as I weakly left."

"Go after them, Trickster. Take Farron with you. And if possible, take some of your most willing Pokemon to sacrifice themselves for your survival."

"Teeheehee... Sure thing, master... Teeheehee..."

* * *

"Come on, keep up with me!" Mira yelled to Tear as she bounded forward after the Lilligant, Tear struggling to keep up with her elegant strides.

"I- I can't! I'm not good at running! Plus, you have four legs, not two stumps!" Tear moped, making Mira stop and sigh.

"I'm not giving you a Tepig back ride."

"I wasn't asking for one, I'm just bad at running because of my legs!"

Mira groaned as she turned to face Tear then. "Come on! Come on, come on, come on!"

A small group of Pokemon nearby were just looking awkwardly at the fight between the green Espeon and the scarred Mawile then, as they wandered onto the street from a nearby alley.

"Those two don't seem to have an inkling as to what they should be doing."

"You really think that? One of them just seems a bit impatient, that's all."

"Of course they have no clue! If they had a clue, why would one of them be so far behind?"

"Exhaustion probably! We should see if they are okay!"

"COME ON, YOU SLOWCOACH MAWILE! SOMEONE COULD DIE IF WE DON'T HURRY UP!"

"Give me a break, I've had enough with two former friends over the past few years..." Tear fell flat on her face groaning then, before she felt one of her arms getting nudged.

"Are you okay? Are you tired? Would you like help up?" Tear looked up, before shaking her head, disappointing the Torchic who was stood there. "Are you sure?"

"Yes... The only help that I need is to get that worried Espeon to calm down and slow down..."

"Why is she in a rush? Is it because you have done something stupid and are running away from it?" a Snivy sarcastically snapped at Tear then, before she pulled herself up.

"No, Lord high and mighty! We are after a Lilligant who yelled at us saying that she was a human and that we were lying about being a Pokemon, and she is running towards the deadly underground temple ruins which nobody has survived. That okay with you, 'your highness'?!" Tear snapped, taking her anger a slight bit over the top towards the Snivy.

"Okay then, why don't we just all calm down and try to get along. Anyway, I am Josh, the Torchic is Amber and the Snivy is Mo, and we are-" the Squirtle with some strange golden eye markings upon his shell began to say, before getting interrupted by someone further down the road.

"GET A FLIPPING MOVE ON! NOW ISN'T THE TIME TO CHAT!" Mira yelled from the distance.

"Maybe now isn't exactly the time for introductions!" Tear then yelled out, trying to catch up with the green Espeon.

Mira was honestly getting worried now. With Tear having been briefly distracted by the Squirtle, Snivy and Torchic, the Lilligant could have easily managed to slip into the horrific mystery dungeon by now. Her other concern was that the Shadow Squad probably knew of both her and Tear being present within Sunfall, and would do anything to get their hands upon then... Then she realised that there could be the chance of Drift getting pulled into the middle of it all again. That, she didn't want.

Then she got a sudden idea. An epiphany, if you wish. She knew so much that Drift missed his days of exploring with Storm and Pyra dearly. She also remembered Drift saying just less than an hour ago that she reminded him of Pyra, Storm and himself. It was so simple! If Tear allowed her, she could invite Drift to their exploration team, to remind him of his days in Team Triple Threat!

So, with much reluctance, she stopped for Tear to catch up, in order to reveal her idea. But before she had a chance, there was a shrill cry echoed around the city, coming from down the road.

"The Liligant!" She yelled out, before giving Tear and the three Pokemon just behind her a worried look. "U- Uh... You three! You seem l- like explorers! Are you?! Could you help us make sure that the Lilligant isn't in trouble?!"

"Yes, we are. But why should we-"

"Okay, we will."

"Uh... Tear is it? I'm just going back for Drift, as he can help if there is-!"

"I'm already here, despite my injuries unfortunately. Some creepy Gengar attacked my home!" Drift yelled as he limped over in anger, his face much more annoyed than Mira could ever have recalled.

But then she noticed just how bad his front left leg was, so she ended up running to his left side to support him, almost like a crutch.

"So... Should we go and see how she is?!" Tear yelled out then, before Mo shook his head.

"You should think strategy first. Without strategy, there would just be more injuries than essentially needed."

"I'm with egoistic Snivy with that..." Drift mumbled then, much to Mira's amusement.

"So, what then?"

"HELP ME! HELP ME PLEASE! SOMEONE!"

* * *

**For some reason, I swear that I kept messing up Mo's personality throughout, despite frequently looking back at the details that I was given. Hopefully, the formation of the main team (now, just to answer the questions which many people have asked me, no OCs submitted will be part of the main team! I have already had that pre-planned from before I began to write this story!) will occur over the next chapter or two, and more OCs will be appearing! So, please review, and get the OC message out there, because the time frame to submit is getting rather narrow (1 chapter) plus I have very few places for OCs (especially for the explorers, I'm in more dire need for villains!) left!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm back for chapter four! Anyway, I am glad that I have finally got around to doing this, because my internet has been CRUEL to me all day! It has steadily got better as the day has gone on though, so I'm happy! I blame the heavy downpours from last night...**

**Anyway, this chapter introduces two OCs from Cottonmouth25 and Myraah. Oh, and OC submissions are now closed! I may or may not open them again in a later chapter!**

* * *

"Ugh..." the Lilligant coughed as she took an accidental stumble down a deep pit, which due to just how much dirt was on the ground, was invisible to Pokemon eye. As she spat out a little bit of mud, which left behind a horrible, gritty feeling and taste inside her mouth, she opened her eyes, and shivered.

She didn't know anything other than her being a human-turned-Pokemon. Now she knew something else. She was morbidly afraid of the dark.

But she then felt as though she wasn't on her own wherever she was. "I- Is anyone there?... I- I don't know how to get out of here... I- I need help!"

"Do you now, little girl? Because from what I see, nothing bad is happening to you... At least for now!" The Lilligant flinched when some eyes alit with madness then emerged from the shadows, making her take a step back, but bumped into something else, making her fall into the middle of the floor, where faint sunlight steamed down. "Aww, is the little girl scared? Heh, that makes this situation even more perfect..." Suddenly, from the direction of the eyes came an Ice Beam, freezing her to the spot.

"I tell you what... Why don't I go on lookout? I can keep an eye out for the others, and you never know, we may be able to deceive them into thinking that the little Lilligant strayed down here, and is being attacked by some evil Pokemon, and may suffer the same fate as any other Pokemon which have strayed into the ruins, when really, we've got her and are using her as bait! ...If that is okay with you, Lady Sapphire."

"Hmm... Yes... That will let us to get to know this little girly even better, and use force to find out what can make her tick, and what she is scared of..." the Lilligant shivered in her ice prison then, before she noticed a black scarf brandishing Umbreon, who also possessed a mysterious moon shaped scar, wander out into the light, before leaving to get to the surface.

Moments later though, the Lilligant found herself getting attacked by not an ice beam, but a shadow ball, sending her crashing into a crumbling wall of mud.

"Neptune, darling, may you please use hex on our little guest, before she decides to try and follow Ursula?"

"Certainly, Lady Sapphire."

She then found herself rendered helpless in the shadows then, before she began to make out who the two Pokemon were. Both happened to be Jellicent, one of which being male and possessing a tattered cloak, and the other being female, but revealing a much more feminine frilly and pink shawl.

"So, little girl..." The female Jellicent, who she presumed to be the 'Lady Sapphire' began, "What happens to be your name?" In the fear of getting hurt even more by Hex, or hurt with yet another Ice Beam or Shadow Ball, she mumbled something under her breath, shaking in fear.

"Speak up."

"M- My name... I- If you promise not t- to hurt me... I- It is Lily..."

"Ha, heard that? It is little Lily the Lilligant!"

"I- I'm not little! I- I've on- only got a high pitched voice! I- I'm seventeen!"

"Now then... I wonder how quickly it will take for you to scream in pain. Neptune?"

* * *

"Drift?"

"What, Mira?"

"I had a thought earlier..."

"Which was?"

"You know that you've always been longing to go exploring again, at least one more time?"

"Yes, Mira?"

"Well... Officially, your team was disbanded by all of the organisations which run the exploration teams as soon as Pyra and Storm had been missing for three months, with no sign of them living anywhere, right? Well... I was wondering... Me and Tear have planned to team up... But we need at least one more member... I was wondering, I'm going to ask Tear depending on your opinion... If you would want to join us?"

"Mira... I would honestly love to, especially because of how sweet you are sometimes... But if I went with you, I would feel as though I would be disrespecting your sister's wishes of you growing up to be the best that you can be. Sorry, Mira, but I will be staying here. But if you do find a third member of your team, I would be willing to be a backup member of your team, if one of you or your allies are unable to go to a dungeon of some sort." Mira sighed, before nodding in respect of Drift's decision.

But then, the small group, led by self-proclaimed leader Mo, seeming as he was the one who came up with the entire group's strategy (also the self-proclaimed leader as Mira, Tear and Drift really didn't get what the plan actually was) then found themselves by the mountains which surrounded the majority of Sunfall.

"Those mountains, when you think about it seem... Tall." Tear whispered, dropping her belongings in shock. Mira's eyes went wide at just how many different little trinkets and souvenirs what were in her possession, but in respect, she simply nudged them into a pile and then tapped the Mawile's shoulder.

"And that is what will make this even more exciting!" Josh shouted then, making Amber nod in agreement.

"Don't you three think so too?" Amber then beamed towards the two Eeveelutions and the Mawile. Drift and Tear just gave off an 'uhhhh' sound, but Mira cheered in agreement, as she was glad to finally get on her feet and do something other than train at Drift's home.

"Ugh... Finally found someone... I noticed something going on at the muddy plains part way up this mountain... There was a Lilligant, and she fell into a dark hole... I kept hearing her scream for someone, and you all seem capable enough..." The Umbreon then collapsed then, before the six all looked at each other, and nodded. They ran in the direction that the Umbreon came from after that.

But then the Umbreon stood up straight, before smirking. "Fools... What fools... They are all going to be in quite a bother once Lady Sapphire and Neptune get their erm... Tentacles on them... Especially the Mawile and Espeon... Maybe the little Torchic too..."

* * *

**I hope that was okay, that chapter! I've been really tired recently, so things have been talking much longer than intended to write, but with the reverse happening for my drawings...**

**Anyway, please review, and I'll try and get the next chapter done for... Hopefully Friday!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay then, an update today, as promised! But you can clearly tell that I was quite tired as I wrote the last chapter, due to making the mistake of writing Jellicent rather than Frillish!**

**Anyway, I have decided to add in something which I don't think that I have seen before in a Pokemon Mystery Dungeon fanfiction... Because there is an event happen where it is set where the human-turned-Pokemon comes from!**

**But, there will be no new OCs this chapter! Anyway, I hope that you enjoy, because it actually took quite a bit to write, due to injuring my hand from excessive drawing...**

* * *

"Stop it! Leave me alone! What have I ever done to you?!" Lily wept, putting her leaf like arms in front of her face, in a weak attempt at deflecting yet another shadow ball.

"It is so simple, little girl-"

"Don't call me that..."

"Hmph, fine. You know about a certain two Pokemon that we are after. You were seen talking to them."

"I- If it was the green Espeon and the Mawile... I don't know them! I was asking where I was!" Lady Sapphire chuckled then, before she turned around laughing almost psychotically.

"It's due to association! They went after you, so we will use you two get them! Plus, as an added bonus to me, you're going to get very badly hurt!" But then. Lily got an idea. One that seemed silly, but may actually work.

She was a grass type Pokemon. They were water and ghost type Pokemon, but grass types were still very effective against them. She could chance trying to use an attack, but her only concern was... Would she be able to pull it off? After all, she was still trying to get accustomed to the fact that she was really a Pokemon, and no longer a human. She may not be capable to use any attacks yet.

* * *

"Ugh... I've not climbed a mountain in years... I'm so tired..." Drift complained, annoying Mira, who was still acting like a crutch for him. The shiny Espeon shook her head then, before gritting her teeth to hold back her building anger.

"Put up or shut up." Mira then grumbled when he almost made her fall, which if she had, would have resulted in her falling down the mountain... From half way up... From a very small ledge...

"Oh come on, your sister was always able to put up with my complaining!"

"I'm not Pyra or a Flareon though, am I?!"

"Just shut up, you two! No offence, but you both sound like an old married couple!" Tear snapped at the two, before Mira began to choke.

"Me?! Like an old married couple?! WITH MY SISTER'S BOYFRIEND?! NO WAY!" Mira shrieked, before Drift simply laughed. Mira kept grumbling then, before Drift sighed.

"If I really am holding you all back, I could just turn around and go home, just to be attacked by that psycho Gengar and Sableye again if you all want." Mira began to shake her head then, before Tear groaned. _Just like an old married couple..._

By this point though, they were close to where the Umbreon that they had come across mentioned. However... Just like Lily, they were totally unaware of the giant, gaping hole that was in the centre.

"You three, please be quiet! We don't know if there is any villains nearby." Mo stated, before Tear began to mouth what he said with serious attitude. After shooting a glare at her, he then noticed that there was a distinct absence of Josh, Amber, Mira and Drift.

"What on earth?!" Tear then yelled, not caring that she had dropped her belongings yet again. Then, despite how much she hated Mo, because she hated people with his sort of attitude, she turned to him to see if he had a plan.

"Ugh... It is definitely not nice falling down some... Some hole with my bad leg!" Drift moaned as he tried to stand up unsuccessfully. Mira grumbled under her breath something about blaming Drift for them falling into a hole, specifically using the words 'suffer' and 'hell' in the sentence.

"I take it that Mo and Tear are both up there still?..." Amber asked then, looking up.

"I guess so." Josh stated, before he noticed the agitated Espeon, who could easily have been mistaken for a sickly Flareon. "I take it that this place leads somewhere then?" Josh then stated to get his mind off just how mad Mira looked, and also trying to be optimistic.

"Yes. It leads somewhere. It leads you all right into our trap. Ah, the joy of pain..." Lady Sapphire emerged from the shadows with an insane look on her face then, being blissfully unaware of the exhausted, injured, yet angry Lilligant behind her. Mira flinched, before stepping back, knowing that if Lady Sapphire attacked, and there ended up being any serious injuries, she would be the one that becomes the weak point to all of the others.

"Come on, Mira! Five years of being your determined, Eevee self, and now that you are an Espeon you are – No offence, Amber – Torchic-ing out?!" Drift yelled out, before Mira got a bit too mad, and ended up attacking him.

"SHUT UP! I FEEL BAD ENOUGH THAT BECAUSE OF MY WEAKNESS, MY SISTER IS DEAD! DON'T MAKE ME FEEL ANY WORSE!"

"She's not dead. You can see her if you be a good little Espeon and come with us, and you may avert those three from pain, but I would much rather you resist..." Lady Sapphire laughed even more psychotically than previously.

"Oh yeah?... I would much rather... See you yell out in pain..." Lily then huffed under hear breath, nobody able to hear her. But little did the four that Lady Sapphire was confronting knew... Lily actually also had two others on her side.

"Okay, you know energy ball. Try and use that attack, and if it doesn't do much, we will strike too."

"O- Okay then..." Lily shakily nodded, before she held out her arms, and began to form an energy ball with her last ounces of strength.

* * *

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN THAT SHE HAS GONE?! OUR PERFORMER HAS GONE?! FIND HER! FIND HER RIGHT NOW! SHE CAN'T LEAVE THE PREMISES BECAUSE OF THE HIGH SECURITY! SHE MUST BE IN THE BUILDING!"

"Sir, we have already said that not even the security have seen her anywhere! I know that the Pokemon musical means a lot to you, sir, but we have to continue the show without Lily!"

"But- But she's my daughter... She always told me about how much that she wanted to do the Pokemon Musical with her Petilil ever since she was a little girl... Her face lit up when I told her that she was accepted for the show tonight... I want her to be okay, wherever she is..." The man speaking then sighed, before he knelt down and petted the upset Petilil by his feet. "Lily... She has always had a tendency to disappear for no apparent reason... Please don't let this be another..." Sighing as he picked up the Petilil, he looked out of the window then.

Nimbasa City lay before him, as he was currently at the Pokemon Musical. Then he decided that until he hears of Lily's safe appearance, he would take the time to make the most of being within the city.

* * *

**Aww, Lily's father is upset!**

**And every few chapters now, I may add in some events surrounding Lily's father and her Petilil! **

**But what is it about her disappearing repeatedly like that? What if she has been to the Pokemon world with mystery dungeons before, and can't remember? It is all to be revealed in due time!**

**Oh, and even though it is likely to be obvious, who do you think that the two Pokemon with Lily at the end were? *cough* extremely obvious *cough***


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay, I am going to sincerely apologise right now, because I haven't updated this in a while! I have been rather busy with school preparations, with it starting again next Wednesday, not to mention the fact that I have been busy with many other things in life!**

**But yeah, this chapter has characters from Slendie258, only briefly though, and I think that is it. **

**So, on to the chapter!**

* * *

Lily, Mo and Tear all coughed as the energy ball that Lily had threw ended up going a slight bit haywire, and hitting the ground directly by Lily's feet and sending up a large dust cloud. Fortunately for the three of them, only their friends were now aware of their presence, and not the villains.

Well, with the exception of Mira, who was still a bit anxious about being a setback for the others. But as she thought so, she then had another thought. Drift was never required to have come. Neither was Josh, Amber or Mo. All that she had to do in order to retain confidence was pretend that it was only her, Tear, Lily and the villains!

So, she then narrowed her eyes towards the two Pokemon that were just floating around in the air, smirking at the pathetic attempts to attack them. The smug looks on their faces, as though they were preparing to attack was the last straw for Mira then. "You idiots attack people for no good reason… You take my sister away from me… And most of all… You think that you've won. I won't allow you to continue on like that. I won't allow you two to do anything more whilst you think that!" Mira yelled out, before her rage at their laughing at what she had said genuinely took over.

"Uh oh… She's attacking them…" Tear whispered, noticing Mira about to attack with Swift.

"Yeah... but we are in the direct line of fire too, because we are stood here! Swift never misses because of the sheer amount of stars, so they are bound to go to the sides too!" Lily yelled out then, before Tear became frozen to the spot in fear.

"Come on!" Mo yelled, wanting to get out of the way of the incoming attack.

"N- No…" Tear then felt herself stumble around then, before collapsing in fear. Tear could see vivid images of her childhood flash into her mind then, of when she had been attacked by a small group of bandits who were after the moon stone that she had in her possession at the time. Her jaw at the back of her head literally got pinned into a huge rock during the attack, causing a huge scar still visible, and all because of one of the opponents using swift on her. She could remember a brave exploration team rescuing her and tending to her jaw's injury, but she couldn't remember who they were or what they looked like, just the colours that they were. Blue. Yellow. Orange-reddish.

"Oh damn…" Drift whispered when he realised why Lily, Mo and Tear weren't getting out of the line of fire.

"What is going on? They can't stay there, can they! Not with Mira going crazy!" Amber shouted, before she had noticed that Mo had began to get really annoyed with the fact that Tear wouldn't get up.

Drift sighed, before putting his weight on his three not-so-bad legs, before limping his way over, obviously without Mira becoming aware, and without Amber or Josh noticing because of their focus on Mo.

"Oh, what is a weak, spineless Espeon going to be able to do? Lift me up into the air despite the fact that I float already? Ha, pathetic!" Mira got that annoyed, from where she was in the shadows, she finally decided to let her swift attack loose. The two Frillish then flinched, before they realised that Mira was a force to be reckoned with when mad, and quickly decided to leave, knowing that no matter what, it was likely that they wouldn't be able to get out of the huge pit, maybe with the exception of Mo, who could use his vines.

"O- Oh no! No, no, no!" Mira then shrieked when the two left, before her attack could do anything. She burst out crying then, before letting her legs give way beneath her. Why was that?

The attack had hit Drift instead. "Don't worry, he'll be-" Amber began, before Mira hissed for her o be quiet.

"He won't be fine… He has been really weak and fragile ever since my sister and their best friend sacrificed themselves for me… Now he's just gone and done what they did, and sacrificed himself for Tear… Why am I such a horrible, trouble-prone Pokemon?!"

"You aren't a horrible, trouble-prone Pokemon… You are just not seeing the other sides of things…" Lily whispered as she decided to help stand the sobbing wreck, which was Mira, up. Mira then thought through what Lily said then, before calming down and nodding.

"Yeah… I guess that you are right…"

"Ugh…" Mira then ran over to where Tear was beginning to snap out of her daze, and where Drift was lying, barely breathing.

"S- Somebody help me get him back to the city!"

* * *

**Elsewhere…**

"So, put simply, if we ever come across any of these three Pokemon which you described, if we ever come across them, we simply have to bring them to you unconscious but still alive, and you will make us rich? How do I know that this isn't some sort of trick? After all, I've seen what you can do because of just how sadistic you are, as well as insane."

"I am honest here. Two hundred thousand Poke. Take it or leave it."

"Fine. We will call you here if any of them are attained, and will expect our reward in full."

"No worried about that at all."

Moments later, the Roserade turned to face the two Gurdurr that were alongside her. "You two! Come on!"

"Uh… What're we doing?..."

"We are going to-!"

"Yeah, what are we doing?"

"We're going to get some Pokemon for money. Understand?"

"Uh-"

"You buffoons! You are braindead! No common sense at all!"

* * *

**In the city of Moonfall…**

"OI! STOP THAT RIGHT NOW, YOU BRATS!" A small group of baby Pokemon flinched at the two Pokemon which were intent on stopping their games and taking away what they thought was fun.

Straight away, the Cleffa, Igglybuff, Tyrogue and Elekid ran away, just to have the quicker of the two Pokemon get in their way, stopping them in their tracks. A petrified Pichu, Togepi and Azurill quickly hid inside a large rock which had been partially hollowed out to be just big enough for the three of them. All of the others quickly got away, by running down an alley.

"I want my Mummy!" The Pichu wept, before letting off a small electric charge which shocked the Togepi and Azurill, making the Azurill pass out.

"I want to hide!" Togepi whimpered, before hiding inside her shell.

"I- I don't believe that those two Pokemon were part of an awesome exploration team a few years ago… Their other member escaped from some sort of disaster with the Flareon's sister… B- But now the Flareon there and the Jolteon are scary…" Pichu whispered, before he peered out, and gasped. "The- The Flareon has stopped…"

The Flareon, upon hearing 'awesome exploration team', 'escaped' and 'Flareon's sister', she couldn't help but feel a pang of a heartache. She suddenly turned around, and began to walk away.

"Hey! Where are you going?!"

"Away! I've… Lost something important."

"I'll get-"

"No. You don't understand. You won't understand. After all… _Storm_… You never had a sister."


End file.
